A Bird's Suffering
by The KDP Firebird
Summary: Another oneshot by me.Raven centric.Slightly AU.Rae?


**Just a one shot I wanted to do because I'm bored. Why is it I always write one shots when I'm bored?**

**Oh and a great thanks to BirdsOnTheBrain, Delirium24, Tecna, SweetNCrazieSugarmuffin and dark girl who unfortunately doesn't have an account. They are really supportive and most are great writers except for dark girl since like I said she doesn't have an account.**

**Anyway tell me what you think…**

**

* * *

**

Haunted eyes peered over the top of her knees as she drew them closer to her body in a desperate attempt to keep warm. Yet again she had been brutally raped by him. Thrown to the floor before hit and kicked repeatedly until she begged him to stop…then he raped her.

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks as her legs refused to meet bracing herself as she heard him come back down the hall. She scrambled to the deepest shadows of her cage in a desperate attempt to hide but luck wasn't on her side.

Yanking her to her feet he drew her close to him and whispered in her ear.

"Your friends have gone you are mine now Raven! There's a ball tonight and I'm expected to go so if you don't do as I say…well…we both know what I'll do to you…got it?" he hissed in her ear.

Nodding meekly she was dragged by the hair out of her cell and taken to their room.

Silently crying she meekly followed him into their room where he shredded her of her clothes before leading her to the adjoining bathroom.

"Bathe and when you come out you'd better be obedient and do what I tell you!" he hissed as he shoved her into the bathroom locking the door.

Trembling slightly she gingerly lowered her slender frame into the steaming tub temporarily washing away her feelings of hate and fear as she heard the bubbles crackle around her.

She soothed her tortured soul as the water washed away the grime that came from living in the dark musty cage he forced her to live in when she wasn't in their bed with him pressed against her.

She tried to forget about him as she started to wash herself and shampoo her hair cleaning it of the dirt.

She rinsed herself as she heard him pound on the door telling her to hurry up as she scrambled out of the tub silently pleading that he wouldn't hurt her again. Wrapping a small black towel around her hourglass figure she opened the door hurriedly coming face to face with him.

"Took you long enough!" he smirked as she cast her gaze to the floor whilst his eyes roamed her body.

He took her by the arm smirking in satisfaction as he felt her shudder involuntarily as she looked into his cold emotionless eyes in fear.

"Come on you'd better get dressed" he spoke in a gentle tone that seemed to soothe her slightly.

She cautiously followed him as he led her through the mansion to where she would get dressed.

He watched her as she cast a fearful gaze around the room looking ready to faint or run.

He gently took her hand and whispered to her.

"You were very obedient Raven! When I told you to hurry up you did and that's why I won't hurt today. So relax or you'll make me angry!" he gently whispered soothing her as she was led to their stylists who would get her ready.

Smiling as she was led to another room whilst accompanied by his stylists he inwardly smirked at the effect he had on her. She was once a dark bird but as soon as he robbed her virginity she dared not to defy him. Of course he always used protection. Although people thought of him as a heartless bastard he refused to let her go through the emotional and physical pain of pregnancy. She was already in a delicate state fearful for her life as he controlled her. Her powers were no longer feared as she had controlled them long ago not to mention he forbade them.

Coming out of his daze he was dressed by his servants and got ready for the ball that was in his honour. He smirked as he thought about how she would react to them being the centre of attention. Attention was what she hated apart from him but she would have to get used to him and attention. He knew raping her was harsh but who was he to defy his rapidly growing lust for her or more precisely her body. He was like a moth drawn to a flame but he couldn't help but regret what he was doing to her.

Her eyes once full of emotion held only fear and hope that she would be freed.

He was dressed in a suit that showed off his muscular frame well. His ebony black locks tied into a ponytail with his bangs framing his gorgeous face. All the girls wanted him but Raven was the only one for him. All the guys wanted Raven but she was bound to him. They were strewn all over the papers pronounced the best couple in Gotham yet no one really knew her side of the story.

Smiling he was pulled out of his daze yet again as she came through the door nervously. Her shoulder length indigo hair was tied into an elegant French twist. She wore a deep crystal blue gown that fell into a shimmering pool at her feet slightly trailing but not too much so she would trip. It had a plunging neckline that showed some cleavage but respectively. Midnight blue eye shadow and black mascara with matching eyeliner drew out her amethyst eyes whilst a soft pale rose lipstick gave her a look of innocence. She wore black heels with the dress that hugged her hourglass figure. The dress had a slit from her thigh down showing her slender legs. A sapphire and amethyst necklace on a silver chain hung around her neck whilst a matching bracelet hung off her wrist.

She was noticeably frightened of him and what he would think as he walked over to her with his arrogant smirk as she cast her gaze down.

He drew her into a gentle kiss coaxing a timid reaction out of her.

"You look amazing Rae!" he breathed into her ear as she shyly gave a small smile still frightened by him.

Taking her arm they walked outside as his limo pulled up.

She climbed into the limo carefully with him following as he drew her close once inside.

It didn't take them long before they reached their destination and were escorted to the ball.

Paparazzi swarmed over them as they exited their limo.

Shouts and cries of "Look this way!" and "Smile for the camera Raven!" echoed around them as they were escorted to the mayor's mansion.

Slightly shivering from the cold Raven huddled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her protectively shielding her from the paparazzi swarming like vultures hunting its prey.

"Ah you're here!" the Mayor came up to them shaking his hand and planting a kiss on Raven's.

"It's an honour to have this ball made in my honour Sir" he spoke in gratitude.

"Yes, yes of course! Only the best for you and your company not to mention your little gem!" he smiled at her kindly.

Smiling slightly back she nodded her head agreeing with her capturer as they were led into the ballroom.

Couples dancing on the glass floor gave the impression of swans on a frozen lake as they glided to the music. Gold and ivory were weaved into the decorations creating the effect of great importance and honour to the one it was being held for. A huge chandelier of white gold hung delicately from the ceiling. It was perfect in every way like his Raven he thought to himself as he led her onto the dance floor.

Once glance in his ice blue eyes warned her that she'd better not mess this up. She knew what would happen if she did mess this important dance up and she dreaded the consequences.

Gliding gracefully across the dance floor she matched his moves to perfection casting a quick glance into his eyes to make sure she was doing okay. Getting a wink in reply she cast her gaze away from the crystal ice eyes and concentrated on finishing the dance so that it would be over and done with.

Coming to a finish cheers echoed around the room as they posed for the final move. After being hounded by paparazzi taking pictures of them they were able to escape.

Ivy wrapped itself around the silver banisters of the moonlit balcony as a pale hand gently rested on it with amethyst eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Raven?" a deep voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she whipped round coming face to face with him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded smirking at her obvious fear and discomfort.

"I just wanted to take a small break…I'm sorry." She whispered casting her gaze to the floor.

Lifting her chin up he spoke to her.

"You were amazing on the dance floor Raven and you are entitled to a break but next time tell me where you will be otherwise I will be very angry! Understood?" he asked lovingly.

Meekly nodding she dreaded having to return to her cold, dark cell as the party drew to a close.

With a bid farewell from the Mayor they climbed back into the limo this time with Raven being pinned to his side as they went home.

"Raven!" a cold voice snapped her out of her sleep like state as she was forced out of the limo and tugged by her slender wrist to their bedroom where she knew what would be coming.

"You were very well behaved today and as a result you will sleep here tonight and I won't touch you other than hugging you and kissing you understood?" he ordered.

Nodding she stripped off her dress and took her hair out as well as washing off her make up before slipping on the silk thigh length sheer back nightgown.

Shivering slightly as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist carrying her to the king sized bed as he drew back the sheets climbing into the bed pressing himself into her body as he drew her close to him keeping the both of them warm.

"Goodnight my angel!" he whispered into her ear.

"Goodnight Robin…" she fell into a light slumber as he watched her peaceful form.

"I will have you Raven. I will get you to love me!" he vowed as he let a gaze fall out of the window onto the titans graves that he'd had buried nearby as a warning to her. He couldn't afford to lose her because of them. He loved her. He needed her. He had her!

* * *

**Okay I don't have a clue where this came from lol.**

**Tell me what you think! If you hated it tell me why and don't just say because it's RobRae as that's so childish!**

**Anyway plz review and luckily for me I live in the UK so TT isn't cancelled over here Yippee! Lol and I watched The Prophecy, which was awesome BTW. I'm addicted to it lol.**

**Ciao**

**Phoenix x**


End file.
